


【2TOP】绿色的锈

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 献给兢兢业业产粮的太太们





	【2TOP】绿色的锈

**Author's Note:**

> 借梗：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av1432780?t=193

**上**  

 

只能存入五个联系人的手机存了谁？父母兄弟，挚友和未婚妻，K会这么回答。

 

他在未来的岳父母面前端正地跪坐着，脑海中不知为何想到这个问题。

 

两个月后的九日是他和寿美子的婚期，此番来拜访父母，也是为了商量婚前事宜。他已经戴上了订婚的银戒，虽然是检察官，总归是没有很多积蓄的韭菜，买不起水晶钻石。寿美子乖巧地坐在他身边，小脸红扑扑地，一点儿也不像是要踏入婚姻坟墓的女人。

 

坐在回家的出租车上，K无聊地看着车窗外的灯红酒绿。他想起他这一结婚，某人心中的K传说就会破灭了吧。破灭又如何，反正人已经不在了。死了的人和破灭的传说难道不是绝配吗？

 

“是的，我认为罪犯另有他人。”带着阵阵回音的声响回荡在外头。

 

“呸，哗众取宠的小丑。”司机啐了一口，“客人你也是这么想的吧？证据确凿，哪来的什么另有他人。”

 

K回过神来，才醒悟司机说的是最近的杀人分尸案。他不想和陌生人大谈他对案件的看法，于是含糊地应了几声。

 

“这个所谓的耶鲁大学毕业的犯罪评论家，估计就是想趁着热点大捞一笔。”

 

“是啊…”

 

“长得人模狗样，心却这么黑啊。”前方正好是红灯，车停了下来，司机趁机滔滔不绝地说起来。

 

K下意识顺着司机手指的方向往回看，那位犯罪评论家的脸正映在大街中间的屏幕上。

 

“我认为高井和明是无实之罪，另有一名真正的罪犯。不如说，高井和明只是听从指令的从犯。”

 

声音经过多次反射，听起来失真。但特殊的音色和熟悉的沙哑，K的耳朵不会听漏，他的眼睛也不会看错。

 

死去的人从地狱里爬上来了。鬼魂挖坟掘墓，套上尸体的皮囊。然后他走进了屏幕，变成了那个风趣大方，侃侃而谈的，活生生的人。

 

司机疑惑地透过后视镜看向几乎要趴在车窗上的客人，默默地找了零钱开门把他撇了下来。K不由自主地往屏幕那边走，只想离他近一点，再近一点…

 

他不是没有怀疑过N还活着。

 

_-三年前-_

_“你的线人是什么身份，再告诉我一次？”_

_K摆弄着手上的水笔，对面前的文件感到苦恼。电话对面传来呜呜的风声，人的声音听起来渺小模糊。_

_“我说过了吧，是十二社学院高中的老师。”对面说，“你什么时候能把我说过的话放在心上。”_

_“我只把你放在心上。”_

_“别贫嘴。”_

_K笑了起来，说：“你这个线人也是够神秘的，沙村浩辉值得那么大的阵仗，非得让你们搞得像什么黑道卧底的氛围吗？”_

_“沙村浩辉毕竟是政治家的儿子，在学校有小团体也不奇怪。”_

_K这边突然响起了闹铃声：“下班了，我去接你？”_

_“好啊，晚上吃什么？”_

_K纠结了很久，掰着手指细数家附近还有哪家的料理没有尝过，顺带计算了一下从检察院到十二社学院的时间。_

_“不然就…”他没有说完这句话，因为人的痛呼和手机坠地的声音在他耳边炸开。_

_“…N？”_

 

后来他在天台发现了那支摔得七零八落的手机。从安全通道墙上的血迹，猜到了N如何捂着淌血的伤口一步一步从十七楼的天台走下地下车库。又是通过地下车库的闭路电视，他看见了N是如何被一群狗娘养的拳打脚踢，还被一脚踩在了已经流不出血的伤口上。最后苍白着脸晕厥过去，N被那群人装进了汽车的后备箱，一行人扬长而去。

 

一个月后，有人在岛根县的斐伊川发现了面目全非的尸体。凭着一点身上的衣物和血型，派出所的警部确定了尸体的身份并将其草草火化。等公务缠身的K终于回到都内的时候，骨灰已经被N的家人洒去了辻堂海岸。

 

可是他还活着，他明明就还活着。K不知道他的家人看见他的脸出现在电视上会是怎样的心情，至少K是无比地惊喜兴奋，必须要去见他，去见这个叫网川浩一的男人。

 

作为独当一面的检察官，K完全可以行使自己的特权，他也确实这么做了。他从日本电视台取得了和那个人的采访行程表，和登记在他名下的车牌。当他见到那辆白色的敞篷跑车的那一刻，他更加肯定了这个人就是N的想法。

 

那个人没怎么变。只是原来软软的，长过眉毛的额发，被一丝不苟地梳了上去，露出好看的额头。只是原本好看的大眼睛，被黑色的镜框遮了大半，却多了几分儒雅气息。只是原本偏厚的嘴唇，变得更加锋利，唇峰变得明显。

 

他从台阶上走下来，上下打量着还是三年前的打扮的K，眉间显得有些疑惑。K勉强地朝他笑，眉头也皱着，想知道他还认不认得自己。

 

他很快收回了眼神，打开车门坐了进去，调转了方向往出口开去。K心中闷痛，安慰地苦笑了一下。意外的是，经过K身边的时候，他停了下来。

 

“上车吗？”他说。

 

饭桌上他摘了眼镜，眼睛还是熟悉的模样。

 

“这些年你过得还好吗？”K本来并不想用这么老套的开场白，但他甚至找不出有什么话可以说。出乎他的意料，对面的人还是那副疑惑的模样。

 

“呵呵，怎么一上来就用这种语气，我们不是初次见面吗？”那人从容地点了餐，让酒侍给两人选了酒。

 

“网川先生…”K感到尴尬、难堪。

 

“你可以叫我P，”网川笑道，“我的朋友都叫我P，如果你不介意的话。”

 

“当然、当然不介意，我叫Kimura，你可以叫我K。”

 

“很高兴认识你，K。”

 

两人没有谈案情，不管是哪一个案子。三年前沙村的案子，不知为何失忆的P未必清楚。现在高井和明的案子，不在K的管辖范围内。尤其是K更不想让P以为自己是为了案子的事情才来接近他。

 

这样不涉及其他事情的一餐饭非常愉快。就当作是一次普通的搭讪，搭讪过后两人会顺其自然成为朋友，成为朋友之后更加方便K帮助他找回原来的记忆。

 

“你已经结婚了。”P玩味地看着K左手无名指上的戒指。

 

“只是订婚…她非要我戴在这根手指。”他赶紧拿了下来，戴到了右手的中指上。

 

P点了点头，被他有些殷勤的动作逗笑了，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。

 

K觉得今天他做错了很多事，不差这么一件，所以在结束了愉快地交谈之后提出让P去他家。

 

P再三确认他的提议，无奈地说：“你可不能随便把刚认识不到三个小时的人带回家里。”最后还是同意了这个提议。

 

他还是住在N原来的公寓里。N“死后”他从自己的宿舍搬了进来，维持着原来的摆设，就这么住了三年。

 

P施施然走进门，马上就被布置好了拖鞋、浴巾、睡衣和洗漱用品。

 

“你还真是…预谋已久。”

 

“算是吧。”他一直存着这个希望，希望有一天N回到这里不会觉得自己像客人一样，“我觉得你一定想先洗个澡，我去给你开热水。”

 

“不必那么麻烦你，我已经足够懂事，可以自己照顾自己了。”P开了个玩笑，“与其你闲着没事做，不如我们一起？”

 

“好啊。”

 

P僵住了笑脸。

 

“开个玩笑…”

 

“我想也是…”他赶紧抱上为他准备的东西，进了浴室。

 

啊哦，虽然说不差那么一件错事，可这也太不应该了。K狠狠地在心里唾弃自己。

 

可当两人拥抱着，跌跌撞撞地走向卧室的时候，K觉得今天做的所有的错事都是为了这唯一一件正确的事而存在的。

 

失而复得的情绪被他隐藏得很好，他不想让这个暂时只有单方面存在的浓烈深刻的感情，影响到N记忆的回归。P不领他的情，更加热切地去索吻，另一边摸索到那枚简朴的银戒，借了力将它取了下来，又随手扔到了不知道哪个角落。

 

未婚妻恬静的面庞在他眼前闪过，很快就被眼前熟悉精致、他日思夜想的这张脸，填满了整个脑海。两个人沐浴后都穿着宽松舒适的成套睡衣，同款不同色，让K有种老夫老妻的错觉。

 

P急切地扒光两人的衣服，把K按在床上，自己跪爬下来给他口交。K不是没有和N做过这样的事，但也正是在两人告白心意之后不久，就发生了那样的事情。下身感受到强烈的快感一波又一波往上涌，灵活的唇舌在努力地服侍着，K却在这种时候觉得心口有些闷疼。

 

后穴干涩，两三泵身体乳就能解决。P大方地给自己扩张，没有过很久就撑着K的胯部，扶着他的阴茎往自己后穴里送。那里紧致有弹性，P自己有规律地收放括约肌的动作熟练得令人心疼。

 

K揉揉他泛红的眼角，想要去吸吮被牙齿要紧的鲜红下唇。他不耐烦地扭头想躲，最终还是抵不过K不厌其烦的努力，互相交换了一个浅吻。他拒绝了K的舌头和更深入的交缠，手指抚上K的胸部，在两点处下功夫。K并不能从那里感觉到多少快感，但还是顺着他的意思喘息了两声。

 

努力地抬高臀部又放下，P贪婪地吞食K的阴茎。突然一股痒意从喉间上升，他剧烈地在K的嘴边咳嗽起来。胸腔的振动带动全身，局部的不适带动肌肉下意识地缩紧，包括两人结合的部位。

 

K皱了皱眉，搂紧了他的脖子，下身就着他的节奏不住地往上抬，在他的帮助下猛力地攻击敏感点…

 

之后K很快就沉沉睡去，依稀看见那个人倚在门框上的身影，依稀听见那个人嘶哑的咳嗽声，依稀闻见那个人惯抽的香烟味，依稀感觉到那个人离他越来越远。

 

P站在门口，回头往不算得老旧的门牌看了一眼。

 

一阵剧痛袭上大脑。

 

**中**

  

 

 

 

K想不清楚为什么自己会突然地睡过去，他梦到了N。

 

是个很老套的剧情，也是属于他和N的剧情。他和N是警校的同学，一起学理论，一起训练，一起被罚站，一起填下了检察院的志愿。之后如愿以偿，两人从同学变成了同事，又从朋友变成了恋人，从牵手到接吻，从拥抱到彻底结合。

 

铃声响起，他翻身看了一眼手机，把闹钟往后调了十五分钟，梦境继续。

 

他梦到自己在奔跑，手握着那支只能存五个联系人的手机，拼命地呼喊N的名字。听到的只有呼啸的风声和乌鸦的叫声，他的脚步没有停，然而意识却清醒了。

 

床铺被汗水再一次染湿，手机在木质的床头柜上震动着发出噪音。

 

P早就离开了，他虽然没有印象，但也在意料之中。手机里有十几封寿美子发来的邮件，语气却是越来越轻的，询问是不是父母给他不好的印象，让他生气了。

 

寿美子是个好女人。虽然人稍微任性了一点，但在K面前一直都很听话懂事。可尚未结婚就表现出如此强的占有欲，K感到吃不消。于是他一封也没有回，谁的电话也没有打，翘了这天的班，驱车去了以前和N以前念书的地方。

 

那里离东京不算很远，临海，站在楼顶可以眺望到海岸。因为是工作日，几乎没有游客，只不过是有一两个寂寞的人在玩滑板，黝黑的皮肤在日光下格外显眼。他手上夹着一支以前N爱抽的烟，遗憾的是这只让他想起昨晚迷糊时萦绕在鼻间的味道。

 

“那小子没跟你一起回来吗？”这是看门的老大爷问的问题。K虽然是老校友，但就警校的规矩，严格来说是不允许进来的，更别说上到了楼顶，这还是多亏了这相熟的老大爷才能办到的事。

 

“没，就我一个。”

 

“以前啊…”大爷回忆起过去的事，就像打开了话匣子。

 

“叔叔，我不想聊这个。”他把手里的烟叼回嘴里深吸一口，又很快吐了出来，他不喜欢这个滋味。

 

大爷施施然换了个话题，想着进入了社会，男人间也会有矛盾。

 

他回到东京时直接回了家，左右望了望没看见寿美子在等他的身影，他松了一口气。躺到床上时给她发了一封邮件过去，说这两天去外地出差了，因为工作不能看手机。寿美子很快回信，说明天见，配上了晚安的自拍和颜文字。K无力地把手机丢到了床尾。

 

脑子里一直是P的事情，他无法安眠，更无法安心。N全身都很白净，唯独眼下有一颗淡淡的黑痣，P也有。N的手肘有过旧伤，留下奇怪的疤痕，P也有。嘴里的味道，分了几层的眼皮，喜欢的香烟，和高潮时喜欢紧紧搂着他脖子的习惯，N有的，P都有。这本来只是他的猜测，一件又一件足以证明真相的事实却让他头皮发麻。

 

他无法帮P解释什么叫“初次见面”，更加无法解释“初次见面”后不到两小时就发生了的性事。庸人自扰，好不难过。

 

他没有再梦到N，也许以前那个N已经彻底变成了陌生的P，随着他的醒悟，N也彻底消失在了他的梦里。他照常吃饭，上班，交上翘班的检讨书和迟交的报告，和下属插科打诨，和同事说他已经定下的婚期。

 

“K君，我现在就去你家里，做好饭等你回来哦~”寿美子给他传来了语音。

 

“好的，注意安全。我晚上要加班可能要晚点，累了就先睡一会儿。”他回复，其实他没有。

 

因为他只想把回家的时间延长一点，更长一点。就和熬夜的人一样，人没有勇气面对明天，就试图留住今天。但是人次日清醒时揉着睡眼又会后悔前日的晚睡，抱怨“早知道XXXX，我之前就XXXX了。”

 

然而谁都知道这是无用的。失去的睡眠不会因为抱怨就回到身体里，倒在血泊里的寿美子也不会因为K的后悔自责而醒过来。

 

他浑身发抖，不敢猜测是不是以前处理过案件的当事人来寻仇，但他注意到卧室的门敞开着，里面没有动静。他走进去，沾着干涸血迹的棒球棍被丢在床脚，他的嫌疑人缩成一团侧躺在手臂上香甜地睡着。

 

K把球棍捡了起来，横过来握住了手柄，看到上面某位棒球明星给N签的专属签名。N珍藏了很多年，之后又被K珍藏了很多年。床上的人被他的动静吵醒，嘟囔了两声翻身坐起。

 

“你回来啦。”正是P。

 

“不是你做的，对不对。”K恳求地看着他，眼神可怜，努力地扯出比哭还难看的笑容。

 

P突然大笑起来，笑得前仰后合，一边笑一边拍手，笑他的自欺欺人。

 

“指纹就在那根球棍上，你拿去验一验不就明白了。”

 

P站起身来往客厅走，用力地把餐桌和沙发推开，留出了客厅很大的一块空间，之后一屁股坐到了寿美子的身边。他仰着头对着跟随他出来的K放肆地大笑，一边又捞过寿美子的手，把戒指取下来戴在了自己的手上，向K伸出手。

 

“看，现在我们是一对了。”K觉得那枚被他捡回来的戒指现在箍得手指生疼。

 

不容拒绝地，P借了K手上的力让自己站起来，推搡着把K带回卧室，急切地去脱K身上的外套。K觉得胸闷心疼，不敢去看P那张疯狂的脸，但没有推开他的手。直到两人脱得只剩内衫，K强势地把P推在床上，一只手紧紧地压着P的后脑，把他的脸埋在床单里。

 

P感到窒息又好笑，从喉咙里窜出几句癫狂的笑声。膝盖也跪在床垫上，撑着腰胯往上拱起。K也毫不客气，用两根手指捅了两下，就扶着龟头往里塞。闷哼和带着笑意的痛呼同时响起，P扭着腰努力让后穴放松，大腿支着臀部不停地往后摆动，在P的下身来回摩擦。

 

鲜血从交合的部位流了下来，K突然清醒，再次后悔不该用这种方法去伤害这个人，赶紧扶着性器往后退，却只能换来更加难受的痛呼。

 

“你看，我也流血了，你也会为我心疼吗？”看不到P的表情，K搂紧了他的腰把他往上提，让他少一点支撑自己的辛苦。

 

“我一直都在为你心疼。”P笑了两声，不再说话，后穴适应了一下又开始继续收紧放松来刺激K。

 

K知道他想做下去，K自己也想做下去，皮肉上的疼痛和心口上的疼痛没有让任何一个人的性欲减少半分。K咬着牙往里顶，终于还是把全部的性器顶了进去。

 

在痛苦中呻吟，在痛苦中享受，两人都乐在其中。P被顶得浑身颤抖，拖着几乎被压得毫无知觉的手伸到自己的性器上下撸动，腹部紧贴着K的手酥痒舒服，鼻下闻着床单上K留下的皮脂汗液残留的气味，胸腔被满满地填上了什么一直缺失的东西。

 

K也感到满足，左手按着P的后脑，拇指按着脆弱的后颈，只要他使力一捏就能迅速结束这场闹剧。但是下身性欲的满足感让他欲罢不能，常年锻炼有力的腰胯对着雪白挺翘有弹力的屁股一下一下用力地拍打，没一下都把性器顶到最深处，每一次都狠狠地擦过那不知羞耻的敏感点。

 

P爽得连连尖叫，手胡乱地往后挥舞想去够K的，但被无情地忽视，只好徒劳地在床单上捶打以发泄情绪。K离开了他，给他翻了个身，让他面对着坐在K的阴茎上。K把他的头架在了自己的肩上，还是不愿意去看他的脸。两人配合着继续做着激烈的律动。

 

我们逃走吧。P想这么说，但他不应该这么说。于是他鼓起勇气去试探K的嘴唇，去试探还能不能得到一个没有爱意也可以的亲吻。

 

然后他被躲开了。

 

“你逃走吧，”K说，“我们逃走吧。”

 

P在终于理解他在说什么之后颤抖地射了出来，然后紧紧地环着他的脖子，任由一滴眼泪在他的后背上淌落。K也闷哼着射进了P的身体里，任由内衫的布料吸走了那滴眼泪。

 

两人交换了今天第一个吻，充满爱意的吻。

 

K连夜收拾了这个房间，把沾满两人体液的布料们打包背到了身后，没有使用家里的浴室，让P趴着躺了一会就把他拉着往外走。两人坐进了N的车里，借着夜色开出了城。

 

P在副驾驶座上沉沉地睡了过去，或者是没睡，而是闭着眼睛在想事情。

 

当次日清晨他从梦中醒来，戴上眼镜往车窗外一看，看见了无比熟悉的景色。他开门下车，摘下眼镜看向那个笑着朝自己走来的男人。

 

和那片湘南的海。

 

**下**

 

K想知道这几年在他的身上发生了什么，但是他不敢问。人的痛呼声、手机的坠地声和呼啸的风声困扰了他很多年，就像寿美子做的饭菜味、血腥味和床上清咸的泪水味困扰了他一个晚上一样。他一夜没睡，把车停在了一眼就能看见海岸的地方，自己走到了离海最近的地方站了好久。在太阳出来的时候回头看见那个人慢慢地摘下眼镜，于是他突然不想知道了。

 

“有什么那么可乐的，笑成这个样子。”为了适应清晨的光线，P把眼睛眯了起来，眉头也夹在一起，从两丝缝里看到掩不住笑意的K向他跑过来。

 

“饿了吗？”K站到他身边，语气也轻快。

 

“想吃镰仓烧了。”P还是面对着海没有转身，扭过头去淡淡地冲他笑，看见他突然僵硬的脸又赶紧改口，“忘了你不吃香菜。”

 

“只要你想吃，不要管我，我知道小町那边有豆皮寿司。”

 

“开玩笑的，”P转过身拉来他的手拢了拢，“吃了几十年，早就吃腻了。”

 

K把两人的手摆在手里，靠近嘴边呵了口热气。

 

“你穿了这样多，还是捂不热。”

 

P垂了垂眼，没有说话。

 

两人径直去了小町，买了两人份的魩仔鱼玉子烧和两人份的豆皮寿司。之后K吃完了两人份的寿司，P吃完了两人份的玉子烧。

 

“前天我来过这里，”K说，“回了一趟学校，还是多亏了叔叔才能进去。现在管的可真严啊。”

 

他说着前日在湘南的见闻，提起在海边见到的一位冲浪爱好者，讲到校门口的定食店还是一样火爆，以及一个戴着墨镜和口罩的怪人挤在满是学生的队里等自己的生姜烧…

 

“我们接下来要去哪里呢？”P打断了这些故事，“我们还能去哪里？”

 

K载着P进了山里，也许也只有山里才适合两个试图藏匿的人。山腰上有间民宿，老板长相凶恶，待人却很温柔，尤其是面对一身风尘，“无家可归的两兄弟”。

 

车就停在外头，一种类似猫头鹰叫声的声音帮他们看管着。两人待在一间屋子里，沉默得可怕。事实上，从P打断了那些美丽的故事开始，两人就似乎再也找不到话题打破平静。

 

他们分别洗了个澡，把所有不属于自己的东西都洗得一干二净。出来分明没有话讲，两人还是一人坐了一边的床角，手靠近地摆在床上。墙的另一边突然出来巨响，也许是别的客人不小心撞到什么发出的声音，把两只手惊得缩了缩。

 

“我好像有东西落在车上了，我去找找。”说着P就往外走。

 

K垂着头一个人坐了一会儿，拿上车钥匙也走了出去。

 

“小哥还不休息？”挨着柜子坐着的老板放下了手中的报纸，“我刚才看见另一位小哥也出去了。”

 

“隔壁有点儿吵。”K解释了一下，“我们一向睡得晚，出去抽支烟，顺便聊聊私事。”

 

“是了，我们这儿隔音不怎么好。”老板了然地点点头，却也不知道他想到了什么，表情变得有些冷漠。等K出门走远了，他才对着那背影撇了撇嘴。

 

K早上给寿美子的手机打了两次电话，中午打了五次，现在又打了五次，确认没有人接电话，他又给警署值班的同事打了电话。

 

“帮我派人去我家看看吧，寿美子从早上就开始联系不上了。嗯，我昨晚就坐朋友的车出城了。”

 

挂断了电话，往车的方向走了两步，他看到了P的身影。

 

P确实在抽烟，也确实是那支他惯抽的烟。他靠在门边，手肘搭在后视镜上，脚有一下没一下地踢地上的石子。忽明忽暗的火点在黑夜里闪烁，吸引着走来的K。

 

“你忘带钥匙了。”他夺下了那半支烟叼在嘴里，把那串车钥匙递了过去。

 

但P没有伸手去接，而是借着一点火光直勾勾地看着他。他把一口烟呼在了P的脸上，让对方闭了闭眼，吸了口气。

 

“你帮我去拿吧，太黑了，我看不见。”P用指尖敲了敲车门，没有动身。

 

他这下知道他要干什么了。

 

没有光线，他很难看清锁眼，只能用指腹摸索着把钥匙插了进去。钥匙转了转把车打开，钥匙被丢进了驾驶座的踏脚边上。他又摸到了开关，把前座的椅背往前折。然后驾驶座的门被关上，后座的门被打开，他坐了进去。

 

后进来的是P，他把K嘴里的烟取了过来，在地毯上捻灭，两人从对方的唇舌中品到了同样的烟味。

 

K觉得自己得回P之后，性瘾愈发重了，不然怎么会仅仅因为一个热吻而勃起。两人没有带什么行李，浴后更不会穿上那些亟待晾干的内衣。P的手直接钻进了K的浴衣下摆，握住了他的阴茎。

 

敞篷车的车厢并不高，甚至不足够让K坐起来，好令P有足够的空间，能舒服地俯身在他的胯间。P的一条腿跪在座椅上，另一边还在半敞的车门边架着。嘴唇熟练地含住那根硬挺的性器，双手继续顺着腰线网上探索，略长的指甲淫靡地划过皮肤。

 

K揉着他的后脑，喉间发出满足的叹息。闲下来的手也捏起他的侧颈，勾勒他的耳廓，接着按了按他被性器抵满的脸颊。描绘他的眉眼，他的鼻子，和他精致的上唇线。

 

几只疑似猫头鹰的鸟类一脚踏上了车顶，在感受到车内的动静之后又惨叫着蹬腿离开。

 

P把他吸得爽快，自己也兴致勃发。他让K躺下，不必再硌着坚硬的扶手让后脑难过，他自己也磨蹭着往上爬，去亲吻K的喉结。K终于也碰到了他的身体，迫不及待地用手去抚慰他的下身，另一只手揉捏着他的臀部，一下一下地去碰触隐秘的穴口。

 

P从前座的椅背后摸出了润滑剂，轻车驾熟地往自己的身后抹去。K很快就接管了这一任务，手指轻柔地探进探出给他做扩张。那里没有红肿，至少他摸起来没有。K不是没有担心过昨夜的过于粗暴会给他带来痛苦，但只要他愿意，只要他主动，K就会满足他的一切要求。思考着自己的体贴，K沾沾自喜。

 

P坐了上去，没有发出难受的呻吟，直到他们紧密地结合在一起。厚实的布料在他的胸口擦出一片红色的痕迹，蔓延到伸长的脖颈。K用舌头在上面描画，感受着空气在胸腔里的流动交换。

 

过于窄小的空间让这场性事的主导权掌握在P的手里，K只能动用自己能动的一切部位去给这场性事增添趣味。唇舌的舔舐，手指的游移，脸颊也贴近他的皮肤在细细磨蹭。P不知疲倦地在摇动腰臀，尽情地吞吐，让自己的敏感点去亲吻它。

 

快感令人战栗，记忆令人痛苦。

 

_“我们就在湘南平搭一个房子，再买一艘小船，你去钓鱼，我去冲浪。”K对着电话，谈着和他的理想。_

_“行了行了，知道你想冲浪了。”他无精打采地应答，“这个案子结了我陪你回湘南，爱怎么冲就怎么冲。”_

 

“我们就在这里搭一个房子。”P停了停，又继续动作，K也继续说，“再买一艘小船。你去钓鱼，我去冲浪。”

 

“可我不会钓鱼。”逐渐累积的快感让他的语气不稳。

 

“那我来钓鱼，你在船上躺着。”

 

“呵呵，像你现在这样吗？”

 

K弯着脖子坐了起来，握紧他的双臀挺动加速套弄，次次都狠狠地磨过敏感点的技巧换来越来越高昂的呻吟。

 

高潮的时候K搂紧了P的脖子，在他的耳边急急地喘。他也抱紧了K的腰，让自己射在手中。

 

他小心地避过浴衣的布料，把里面的精液都引到了沙发上，前座中间的纸巾，被他用来擦拭自己刚刚发泄的性器官。

 

不过休息了半晌，P就起了身，捡回了前座的钥匙。和K手搭着手回了卧室，也懒得再去理会老板的目光。再次冲洗身体之后，两人相拥入睡。

 

P先闭上了眼睛，嘴微微地张开，手搭在K的腰上。K扭了扭，更加靠近他，手指摸了摸他的脸颊，最后握住了他的手，也沉沉地睡过去。

 

之后他离开了，带着车和那包衣物。K睡到日上三竿，直到老板亲自来提醒他退房的时间要到了。他只觉得无力，但又觉得庆幸：自己一个人逃总比带着一个累赘好。他又觉得后悔，为什么每次那人离开，自己都没有办法去挽留。

 

他没有和老板解释什么，退了房之后坐上了湘南平去镰仓车站的旅行巴士。电车从南开来，往北开去，他就像一个疲惫的旅人，刚返乡不久就坐上了离乡的电车。

 

之后的生活让他神经紧绷。他为寿美子的死亡感到悲痛，屋子里检验到了犯人的体液。他在记者的面前声泪俱下地宣称犯人杀死了他此生挚爱，要求警方必须将犯人绳之以法。他在寿美子的父亲面前下跪自责，痛哭自己没有保护好寿美子，却被一脚踹在了肩头。

 

他依然住在他和N的家里，偶尔会梦见寿美子恬静的脸，然而下一刻就是P拿着棒球棍站在寿美子的身后。他把这当做美梦，至少他还能见到P。他和院里请了长假，领导知道他的经历表示理解，很快就批了假。

 

但只需要他旁听一个庭审，是一个大案子的嫌疑人来自首了。

 

他迟迟来到，嫌疑人身着笔挺的黑西装，背对着他。他沿着后墙小心翼翼地坐进旁听席，检方席上正是他的领导，被指派负责这个社会影响极其恶劣的案子。

 

“嫌疑人自称，3年前，也就是2000年的6月10日，被沙村浩辉一行人绑架并击伤头部致失忆。想问嫌疑人，这些信息是否正确？”

 

“是。”

 

“之后沙村父子，利用嫌疑人的身手和作为检察官的处事经历，诱迫嫌疑人为他们卖命。信息是否正确？”

 

“是。”

 

“以确认死亡的古川鞠子、水野久美、岸田明美和吉高千秋，是否为嫌疑人所杀？”

 

“是。”

 

“沙村父子是否还让你杀过其他人？”

 

“有。”

 

“是谁？”

 

“高桥大臣的女儿，高桥寿美子。”

 

“你是用什么手段杀害了高桥寿美子。”

 

“我黑进了她的邮件，知道她那个时间会在她未婚夫家里，于是假称是修理工进入了家里，并用棒球棍击伤了她的头部。”

 

“在何时，你发现你恢复了记忆？”

 

“在确认凶器时，我发现那棒球棍上写着我曾经的名字。”

 

“法官阁下，我的问题问完了。”辩方律师坐回了位席。

 

有马义男坐在K的旁边，看见泪水染湿了他的前襟。有马叹了口气，拍了拍K的手，说：

 

“人死不能复生，节哀顺变。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有马义男是模仿犯中古川鞠子的外祖父


End file.
